


Buried Ways

by lye_tea



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever and a day. 50 sentences. Caius/Yeul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Ways

** Buried Ways **

_01\. Walking_

It pained him to see her limp, but he would never tell her that (would pain her more).

_02\. Waltz_

Yeul didn't like to dance, and he too lingered behind, devoted and by her side.

_03\. Wishes_

He wished there was an end to this curse, to this eternity that decayed in reverse, but then remembered he wasn't too long apart from her.

_04\. Wonder_

In Paddra, Yeul was a wonder (a living gift from Etro) but with him, she was a tragedy waiting to unleash.

_05\. Worry_

She could smile day-in and night-out because he worried (feared) for both of them.

_06\. Whimsy_

Her cycles were like a divine whimsy designed for him—bristling lies of something that couldn't be changed.

_07\. Waste/Wasteland_

"Five hundred years, and then you will leave me," she said, embracing him (preserving their little moments for that-one-day).

_08\. Whiskey and rum_

Her first sip was small and deliberate; amused, Caius watched as she grimaced at the taste.

_09\. War_

One day, all will end and he will be free— _"with his Yeul"_ —from his war-torn, diseased heart.

_10\. Weddings_

Yeul had witnessed thousands of weddings and each time, with dark eyes, she asked him why the brides were smiling.

_11\. Birthday_

He left today because it was her birthday, her deathday.

_12\. Blessings_

She was not a goddess and so, her blessings inevitably came half-cursed.

_13\. Bliss_

Yeul laughed when he brought her the Chocobo chick (cried when she died, holding the bird against her chest).

_14\. Burning_

On the outskirts of Haerii, they stopped to rest and smell the burning of thatched roofs and timber halls.

_15\. Breathing_

Her breathing was light, shortened, and tasted faintly of tart plums.

_16\. Breaking_

And gradual and small, she will break, becoming a vanishing act set on loop.

_17\. Belief_

The people of Paddra took her sermons as god-sent, adamant, and only he knew that believing (faith) was the self-incursion of doom.

_18\. Balloon_

Twice a year, the peddler passed by, and Caius would purchase her balloons, marking down the occasions till zero.

_19\. Balcony_

Happy, she leapt from the ledge and fell—worlds away ( _had to, you see, it must be_ ).

_20\. Bane_

Yeul never lamented her fate, never protested when the time came (he did instead, shouldering her pain).

_21\. Quiet_

The penultimate Yeul was quiet, an enigma who liked to play sad songs at dawn, and the ultimate one to seal his heart.

_22\. Quirks_

They all had their quirks, and he loved each one—each Yeul—for her flaws.

_23\. Question_

"Why does it hurt?" she never asked.

_24\. Quarrel_

He could count the number of instances they argued on a single hand (and how he was always the first to apologize each time).

_25\. Quitting_

Sometimes, he dreamed of quitting, of disavowing, of abandoning—only to return to her forever again.

_26\. Jump_

Jump,  _don't be afraid_ , he'll be there to catch you.

_27\. Jester_

"I want you to forget me completely," she joked, knowing it wasn't funny (an incredible fantasy).

_28\. Jousting_

Caius had been her knight for so long that it took her nearly fifteen years to realize that Noel was the one fighting for her all along.

_29\. Jewel_

She preferred candy to pearls, forests to tapestries, and him to peace.

_30\. Just_

Justice was fallacious, just like his promises that everything will be all right.

_31\. Smirk_

Tracing the edge of his mouth, the slight upturn at the corner, Yeul wondered how he'd react if she kissed him.

_32\. Sorrow_

She always died with a smile, afraid to show him otherwise.

_33\. Stupidity_

Stupidity was falling for her over and over and over (just once more) again and all the while knowing it was destined to fail.

_34\. Serenade_

"Sing for me, please,"  _like you used to do when I was young and we were happy._

_35\. Sarcasm_

Caius was too serious to appreciate sarcasm and so, Yeul agonized endlessly over the merits and demerits of confessing her prank.

_36\. Sordid_

It was not appalling,  _heinous_ , it was consequential, it was…he released her stiff hand.

_37\. Soliloquy_

Academia was paradise ablaze, animated by the resurrected hopes of long-gone souls, and here, Caius delivered her eulogy.

_38\. Sojourn_

Afflicted, both, and she on her endless, moribund journey.

_39\. Share_

Noel didn't like to share; neither did Caius.

_40\. Solitary_

Together for millennia, alone for perpetuity.

_41\. Nowhere_

When Paddra collapsed, Yeul ceased being The Seeress and became—like him—a wanderer.

_42\. Neutral_

It was out of respect for her memory that he didn't slay the boy.

_43\. Nuance_

Black at dawn, violet under a noon-cast sun, and silverlit in the twilight (he had the most beautiful hair she'd ever seen).

_44\. Near_

She was close enough for him to touch and distant enough to grieve.

_45\. Natural_

Excruciating was witnessing her funeral, was something that had become natural.

_46\. Horizon_

Oerba slept in the far north, in the white death of glory and memory, and he will make it their new home.

_47\. Valiant_

Yeul trusted him implicitly, even though he begged her not to (knew that one day he will disappear).

_48\. Virtuous_

Virtue was the art of forgiving, of convincing himself that it was all, purely for her sake.

_49\. Victory_

Slaying god was an incomparable exhilaration (so was feeling her beside him, finally free).

_50\. Defeat_

Only to her will he ever surrender.


End file.
